


Make My Wish Come True

by zebraljb



Series: Tis the Season [14]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - his fantasyEggsy is married to Merlin, who jokes about his husband's crush on Harry.  Eggsy denies it, but when Merlin gives him a special gift, he eagerly opens it.





	Make My Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻譯】夢想成真 Make My Wish Come True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213825) by [sandykill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill)



MAKE MY WISH COME TRUE

Eggsy gapes at Harry open-mouthed. “Holy fuck.”

“Language, Galahad, if you don’t mind,” Merlin says in their ears. “This is being recorded, you know.”

“I know, but holy fuck. Both of ‘em?” Eggsy continues to stare at Harry as if he’s an actual god.

“Yes.” Harry straightens his tie. “Do pull yourself together, Galahad. We’re five minutes from extraction.”

Eggsy brushes dirt off his suit and straightens his own tie. “At the same time?”

“Not originally. Carter was asleep and then woke up.” Harry looks around. “Let’s go.”

 

Merlin smiles at his husband and best friend as they enter his office. “Well done, both of you.”

“Don’t think I’m tha one that should be congratulated.” Eggsy goes over and dutifully kisses Merlin, snuggling close in his arms. “Missed ya, babe.”

“All in a night’s work, my boy,” Harry says modestly.

“Yeah, but yer…I mean…I don’t wanna insult either of ya, but ya…ya ain’t quite a spring chicken.”

“My refractory period is exemplary,” Harry says with a wink. 

“Fuck, I just…” Eggsy sighs. “Was you thinkin’ of anyone special? I mean, twice in like, what, an hour? Him AN’ his brother?”

“Perhaps I was thinking of you,” Harry says with a straight face. 

Eggsy snorts. “Don’t I bloody wish.” He pours himself a drink from Merlin’s liquor cabinet.

“I’d be more likely to think of your handsome husband, I think. Remembering days past.” Harry smiles at Merlin, who grins back and waits patiently for the outburst.

“Oi, no fuckin’ fair. He won’t tell me a fuckin’ thing about when you two was datin’.”

“We had sex three times, Eggsy. It doesn’t quite count as dating,” Merlin points out. “Although it was very good.”

“Very good indeed,” Harry agrees. He stands. “Well, I’m off to home and bed. I’ll see you in three days, Merlin. Eggsy, well done.”

“You, too,” Eggsy responds. He looks at Merlin. “Ya takin’ tha three days off with me, babe?”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather spend them with your secret crush,” Merlin says, nodding in Harry’s direction.

“It’s no secret, Merlin. Everyone has a crush on me.” Harry winks again and leaves the office.

“That wasn’t nice,” Eggsy pouts.

“Oh, come on, lad. I know how you feel about Harry. You do a terrible job hiding it.”

“It’s all in fun, I don’t mean it.” Eggsy frowns as he looks up at him. “You know I love ya more than anythin’ in tha world, right?”

“Of course I do, my Eggsy.” Merlin gives him a thorough kiss to prove it. “I absolutely do not have a problem with you lusting after my very best friend.”

“It’s not lusting!” Eggsy protests. “I love Harry like…like a…”

“Daddy?” Merlin teases. “Eggsy, you look at him and at least ten centimeters of snow melts outside. I’m fine with it. He’s an attractive man.”

“I’m tellin’ ya, don’t want him,” Eggsy says stubbornly.

“You keep telling yourself that. And in answer to your question, yes. I’ll be staying home with you over the three days.”

“Good. Yer all I want, babe, swear down.”

“It’s fine.” Merlin kisses him again. “Why don’t you run on home, lad? I have a few things to finish, need to talk to Morgana if I’m going to be away for those three days.”

“All right.” Eggsy hugs him, grabs his bag and heads for the door.

As soon as he’s out of earshot Merlin taps his glasses. “Harry?”

“Jesus, Merlin, I haven’t even made it to the train yet.”

“I have a favor to ask of you. Could you call me on my regular phone?”

 

Merlin barely makes it in the door before he’s slammed against it, hands shoving at his coat. “You. Naked. Now.”

“Well, I suppose you’ve remembered who your husband is, then?”

“Merlin, stop!” Eggsy whines. 

“All right, I will. Now, what was that about naked?”

Merlin finds out fifteen minutes later when he’s naked and on his hands and knees in their bed, Eggsy naked and crawling up his back. “Gonna fuck you so hard, babe…gonna make you feel me tha whole three days we’re home here.”

“So you’re saying this is the only time we’ll be doing this, then?”

“Fuck no.” Eggsy’s wicked tongue slides down Merlin’s spine and he bites his arse as a third lubed finger starts working inside. “Gonna keep you on your hands an’ knees or on your back as much as I can.”

“Cheeky little boy.” Merlin hisses and arches his back. “Yes, lad…right there.”

“Don’t worry…I know how to take care of you.” Eggsy briefly flicks his tongue over Merlin’s hole before sliding down to suck on his balls as he fingers him.

“Yes…yes Eggsy…” Merlin whines, rocking back onto the fingers.

“Mmm…missed ya, babe. Missed tha taste an’ smell of ya.” Eggsy guides Merlin’s hard cock back a bit so he can suck that as well.

“Are you sure? You seemed pretty preoccupied with Harry.” Merlin hears a growl and he grins. “I know the truth, lad, so I’d watch what you say.”

Eggsy gives Merlin’s cock one more lewd slurp before sliding up Merlin’s back. He kisses behind his ear and reaches for a condom. “And what’s tha truth, old man?”

“You love me, but you want Harry.” Merlin’s legs quiver as he hears the lube again, knowing that Eggsy’s getting himself ready. He’s missed his boy. “You love fucking me, but you’re a switch…you like a nice dick in your arse…and Harry’s is very nice.”

“Merlin.” Eggsy’s voice is more of a whimper, and he fumbles a bit as he rubs the head of his cock at Merlin’s entrance.

“He wouldn’t take you like this…he likes to see your face. He’d have you on your back, legs pushed up to your chest so he could see all of you…look at how pretty you look begging for his cock.”

“Merlin!” Eggsy shoves inside and Merlin groans, hands digging into the duvet. “Want you…only you…”

“Oh, do you think I’d let him have you alone? Nae…I’d be right here. In your ears as I always am.” He reaches back to fist his hand in Eggsy’s hair, pulling him down as close as he can. “I’ll be telling him how to make you come.”

It doesn’t take either of them very long to orgasm that night

 

“Ya sure ya don’t wanna come along?” Eggsy says the next day as he pulls his jacket on. 

“No, thank you, lad.”

“Ya don’t wanna spend time with me?” Eggsy pouts.

“I love spending time with you. I just don’t like shopping with you.” Merlin tilts his head up so Eggsy can kiss him. “I’ll be happy here with my new book.”

“What’s wrong with shoppin’?”

“Nothing when I do it alone. With you it’s…an experience.”

“Goin’ Christmas shoppin’, babe.”

“Which will lead to window shopping. Which will lead to you stopping at “just one more shoe store,” where you will stare longingly at the trainers in the window, fogging up the glass and fantasizing about them. Embarrassing, really.”

“I’m not that bad,” Eggsy protests.

“Go shopping. Have fun. Just text me when you’re in the neighborhood.”

“Should only be gone about an hour or so.”

“I’ll expect you in two. You’ll be passing three shoe stores.”

“Fuck off.” Eggsy kisses him and bounces out the door. Merlin waits until he hears the cab pull away before he goes for his phone.

 

Merlin’s just settled back on the sofa with his book when the front door opens. “Need any help?” He calls.

“Nah, didn’t get that much.” Eggsy puts his parcels down and takes off his coat. “Too crowded, fuck.”

“How many pair of trainers?”

“Wanker,” Eggsy growls. “One,” Merlin hears him say as he hangs up his coat. Merlin chuckles. “Gonna run this stuff upstairs an’ then we can start dinner?”

“Sounds good.”

“Ya been sittin’ there all day?” Eggsy asks, coming over to kiss him.

“No…I spoke on the phone with a friend, tied up some loose ends upstairs.”

“Okay.” Eggsy grabs his things and trots upstairs. Merlin makes sure he’s very engrossed in his book when Eggsy returns, his steps slow and heavy on the stairs. “Merlin?”

“Yes, lad?”

He looks up at Eggsy, whose face is white. “Why Is ‘arry naked in our bed?”

“Naked?”

“Well, no, I mean, he has ribbon. Lotsa red ribbon around him. An…an’ a bow.”

“Isn’t that interesting.” Merlin looks back down at his book.

“He didn’t wrap himself up like that, Merlin. Someone kidnapped Haz, stripped him, wrapped him in red ribbon, an’ dropped him here! Where were ya? How didn’t ya hear it? It must be some sort of secret message…a clue…somethin’ from that mission we just finished, maybe? But how’d the fuckers find us? How’d they find Harry?”

“OR…your husband paid attention to the crush you have on Harry and finally did something about it,” Merlin says in a bored tone, rubbing his forehead.

“Nah, you’d never do that…I ain’t never said how much I…oh.” Merlin sees the exact moment the lightbulb goes off. “OH.”

“Oh.” Merlin stands up. “Are you really down here discussing this with me while Harry Hart is naked in our bed?”

“I just…he…what tha fuck, babe?” 

Merlin takes pity on him. “I spoke with Harry about this yesterday. He was quite eager to participate, I must say.”

“So, this is for real? Ain’t a joke?”

“If it’s not what you want, we shall untie him, all have a drink together, and he’ll go home.”

“But…I love you.”

“Eggsy, lad, I know that. I love you, too. This isn’t about love or not wanting to be in our marriage. This is fun. Nothing more.”

“Ya sure?”

“Never more sure of anything in my life.”

“Well…okay, then.” A slow grin crosses Eggsy’s face. “Let’s go.”

Merlin follows him upstairs and into the bedroom. “Well, it’s about time. I thought you forgot about me,” Harry says. “Although I’m sure I make a pretty picture.”

“The prettiest,” Eggsy almost whispers. “Haz, I…”

“Oh dear…don’t ruin this with serious speeches or declarations of your love for your husband.” Harry rolls his eyes. “Just untie me so we can fuck already.”

Eggsy blinks and Merlin chokes on a laugh. “Bastard,” Eggsy says finally. He finds the end of the red ribbon and starts to unwind it. “Jesus, Merlin, how’d ya do this?”

“I used to practice shibari,” he answers.

“Shi-what?”

“Erotic bondage with rope…it’s artistic and very complicated.”

Eggsy drops the ribbon. “Fuck, babe.” He grabs Merlin by the jumper and kisses him.

“Well…that’s…attractive,” Harry murmurs. Merlin looks down to where Harry’s cock is slowly showing interest.

“Yes, it is.” Merlin runs his hand through Eggsy’s hair. “Keep working, lad.” 

Eggsy slowly unwinds the ribbon, twisting and turning Harry to unravel it. Merlin watches a moment and then pulls a chair closer to the bed. He removes just his jumper and shoes and sits in the chair. When the ribbon is in a puddle on the floor Harry rubs at his hands, although Merlin knows nothing was tight enough to cause a problem. He’s very good at what he does. “So.” Harry raises an eyebrow at Eggsy. “I suppose I’m your gift. Happy Christmas.” 

“I think this is the first time I’ve been given a gift that I wasn’t quite sure what ta do with,” Eggsy says almost shyly. His eyes hungrily run over Harry’s long body. He looks over his shoulder at Merlin. “May I?’

“Oh, yes, lad. After you’ve undressed.” Eggsy gives him a quizzical look. “I told you what would happen. I’m in your ear for everything else you do with Harry…I’ll be talking to you here as well.”

“Bloody Christ,” he hears Harry whisper.

Eggsy swallows hard and starts to undress, toeing his trainers off and removing his socks. He pulls off his hoodie and vest and Harry licks his lips. He removes his jeans and Harry twitches on the bed. He slowly pulls down his pants and Harry actually whimpers. “Like what ya see then?” Eggsy asks.

“Oh, I do indeed.” Harry opens his arms and Eggsy crawls onto the bed. Harry tenderly runs a hand through Eggsy’s hair and touches his face. “I’ve thought of this more than once, I must admit.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy whispers.

“Yes.” Harry kisses him and Merlin’s cock goes from possibly interested to hammering against the front of his trousers in a heartbeat. Harry rolls them a bit so Eggsy’s on his back and he’s on his side, both of them slightly facing Merlin. Eggsy arches up to Harry, body pressing against him. “What would you like?” Harry whispers, but he’s looking at Merlin.

“Nae, Harry. I’ll not be instructing you. I know you don’t need it. I’ll just be giving you little hints to the things my boy likes.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy moans.

Harry starts at his neck and takes his time working down. His tongue slides across every bone…his shoulder blades, his sternum. It flicks over every muscle in his tight abdomen as his hands stroke the strong thighs and his thumbs drag up the inside of Eggsy’s legs. Harry slowly pushes until Eggsy’s knees are bent and spread. “You are a treasure,” Harry murmurs. He kisses him again. “Tell me, Merlin.” He leans back and looks at Eggsy spread out before him. “What does he like best?”

“I’m not sure,” Merlin says and Eggsy gives him a look. “Do you feel he’s been naught or nice?”

“Hmmm…I’m sure he is quite naughty, but for the most part, he’s been a very good boy this year.” Eggsy shivers and whimpers, his entire body twitching on the bed. “Oh, you like that, do you? You like when I call you my good boy?”

“Haz,” Eggsy begs.

“I agree. A very good boy,” Merlin says. “He deserves a reward. I would say…hard and fast.”

“Fuck, Merlin…babe…”

“Open him quickly, just barely enough, and shove your prick in there.” Merlin smiles pleasantly at his husband. “He’s said that’s what he likes, although I’ve never done it.”

“You haven’t? Pity.” Harry smiles down at Eggsy.

“No, I’m quite content having that beautiful cock of his in my arse.”

“Well, I’ll just have to take care of you then, won’t I, dear boy?”

“Harry.” Eggsy yanks him down for a kiss. Merlin groans and palms himself through his trousers. He manages to get up and toss Harry a condom and lube before sitting down again.

“Thank you.” Harry sits back on his knees and starts to stroke Eggsy, using one hand on his cock and the other on his balls. “You are beautiful. Merlin is a very lucky man.”

“In more ways than one,” Merlin says softly.

“Babe, please…don’t let him tease me,” Eggsy begs. “Take care of me.”

“Oh, I’ll make sure you’re taken care of, my Eggsy.”

Harry continues to stroke him as he starts working his fingers inside. “Like this?”

“Fuck, yes, yes, Haz…”

“You feel so tight. How long has it been, Eggsy? How long since someone’s fucked you like this?”

“Long…long time,” Eggsy whispers. He looks at Merlin and Merlin smiles. They’ve been married for three years and together for six.

“Eight years,” Merlin answers for him. 

“Well, I shall take special care to do the job right then.” Harry twists his fingers and Eggsy cries out.

It doesn’t take long until Eggsy’s begging, arching on the back and grabbing at Harry. Harry holds his hips down with one strong arm as he just barely manages to get a third finger in. “Merlin?”

“Whenever you’re ready,” Merlin answers.

The look on Eggsy’s face as Harry enters him has him scrabbling to undo his trousers and get his cock out. Eggsy groans, body thrusting up to meet Harry as he fucks him. Merlin can tell by the look on Eggsy’s face that he won’t last long. “Yeah…Harry…like that…”

“You feel perfect around me, Eggsy…” Harry holds himself up with hands on either side of Eggsy’s shoulders, slender hips snapping against him.

Eggsy takes one look at Merlin and moans. “Yeah, Merlin…watch us…fuck I love you…”

“I love you, too, leannan,” Merlin grunts.

“Look at your husband watching you get fucked,” Harry whispers, and Merlin has to smile. He’s forgotten how dirty Harry’s mouth gets in bed. Eggsy won’t stand a chance. “He likes it. He likes seeing you spread your leg for the first man that offers.” Harry puts Eggsy’s legs up on his shoulders so he can thrust deeper.

“Harry…”

“If I’d have known you had such a sweet, tight little arse, I might have approached him before he ever talked to me.” He turns his head and bites the inside of Eggsy’s thigh. “You were waiting for me, weren’t you, Eggsy?”

“Yes, yes, Haz, please…” Eggsy reaches for his cock and starts to jerk himself with hard, frantic strokes.

“That’s it…come for me, Eggsy…come all over that beautiful stomach. Maybe if you ask him nicely, your husband will come clean it up for you.”

Eggsy shouts and comes, spurting over his fingers and down onto his stomach. Harry growls and bites his thigh again, sucking a mark as he continues to fuck him. “Merlin,” Eggsy says helplessly, and that’s all it takes to drive Merlin over the edge. 

Harry mumbles something unintelligible and stills, the shaking of his body the only sign that he’s coming. He plants gentle kisses on the insides of Eggsy’s legs before slowly lowering them. Merlin goes to the en suite and quickly cleans up, changing into his favorite dressing gown. He brings a flannel and gently cleans Eggsy as well, helping him sit up to the edge of the bed. “There’s a gown on the back of the door, the green one. You may use it,” he says to Harry.

“Thank you.” Harry gracefully gets up and saunters to the en suite, comfortable in his nudity.

“What just happened?” Eggsy whispers.

“Did my gift break you, leannan? Was it wrong?” Merlin frowns.

“No, it just…it was great, but…I love you.”

“I love you, too, Eggsy.” Merlin takes his hand and kisses his wedding ring.

“Only love you. This…this was…but I love you.”

Merlin smiles at Eggsy’s inability to form sentences. “Nothing could ever change that. I will love you til the day I die.”

“Me, too, Merlin.” Eggsy gently kisses him.

“Ugh. Am I going to have to watch this romantic nonsense all evening?” Harry asks from the doorway.

“You could leave,” Merlin says pointedly.

“And lose the chance to sleep between the two of you? Absolutely not.”

“Absolutely not is right. Eggsy sleeps in the middle,” Merlin says. 

“After Eggsy takes a shower,” Eggsy says. “Anyone care to join me?”

“I’m good,” Harry says, and Merlin shakes his head. Eggsy goes into the en suite and Harry turns to Merlin. “Everything all right?”

“Yes. Thank you for this. I know it was an odd request.”

“Anything for Eggsy. And for you, by the way.” Harry slowly leans in and gives Merlin a tender kiss.

“Hey, Merlin, where’s my…Oi! That’s no fuckin’ fair, you two snoggin’ when I ain’t around ta see it!” Eggsy yells from the doorway. “Do it again!”

“Sorry. One time only.” Harry leans his forehead against Merlin’s and smiles. “Happy Christmas, Merlin.”

“Happy Christmas, Harry.”


End file.
